


Ships that go Bump in the Night

by MizukiPerry



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Ash acting like a teenager for once, Close Friendship, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Okumura Eiji, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Alternating, Pining Ash Lynx, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, no smut today, oh god i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiPerry/pseuds/MizukiPerry
Summary: On a rare night where Ash can just be a teenager, he and Eiji watch a video on Ash's bed, and fall asleep. Both wake up at different times in the night, but how do they feel when they realise they're cuddling?Bonus: Eiji learns a new swear word.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 14
Kudos: 295





	Ships that go Bump in the Night

It was one of those rare evenings where Ash wasn't busy with gang or banana fish related activity, and could just relax and be a teenager. They were exceedingly rare, but, watching him from his own bed, Eiji was happy to see Ash relaxing. He was watching a video, presumably sent from one of the other boys, and laughing. He hadn't heard him laugh unironically since their "road trip" to Cape Cod and then LA. It made his face look more his actual age of 18, and not someone who had seen and experienced far too much, far too young.

Eiji was sitting and reading one of his manga that he bought while in America, but one he already had in Japanese. He figured it would help him with his English; he still found it hard to keep up with what everyone was saying in their fast New York accents. Ash was generally very patient with him and tended to speak a little more clearly to him than the others, but he was picking up more and more. So he could sort of understand the words that were being said in the video that Ash was watching. Most of it swearing, many of them new and inventive.

Well, another opportunity to learn more English, he supposed. "What are you watching?"

Ash pondered at first, then moved over in the bed for Eiji to climb up and join him. He patted the bed. "Come and see for yourself."

Practically giddy at the invitation, Eiji jumped out of bed and onto Ash's, with Ash chuckling at how happy he was at something ridiculously small. Eiji was always happy to be involved in anything Ash did, that was the thing. He always worried about getting in the way and he just wanted to be useful, but he also never expected anything back for the friendship and support he gave. He realised that Ash was only just learning that.

Just a small problem. "Eiji, you're pulling the blanket off."

"Sorry, Ash," he rearranged himself so all the blanket was on Ash and Eiji was just on the mattress, uncovered. ' _Cold..._ ' But he didn't want to push it. Ash recoiled at the slightest touch; to be asked on the bed at all was an honour. But under the blanket together? That might be too far, no matter how close they were.

"Ok, watch," Ash un-paused his video, and they both laughed as they watched a video Alex had taken, with Kong running after Bones, who was sitting in a speeding shopping trolley heading for the Hudson; Bones panicking, "Run faster you Bastard!!!" and Kong shouting, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!"

"Bas-tard?" Eiji sounded out, making Ash chuckle at him again.

"Hah, it's funny when you say it! Say it again," he smiled mischievously at Eiji, who knew he was about to be made fun of, so he shut his mouth and turned his head away in a humph. "Come on… Nii-chaaaan!" he teased, nudging the other man and grinning at him.

"No," he responded, and gave him the other American insult he'd learnt by sticking his middle finger up.

"Humph, be like that," Ash carried on watching other videos Alex had sent of stupid stunts the other two had done. Eiji settled back down after nudging the blonde back and calling him a dumb American, and watched them with him.

******

Ash wasn't sure when he fell asleep. One minute he was watching Bones climb a lamppost to hang his underwear, the next, he woke up under something heavy.

'Trapped! I'm trapped!'

He snapped awake, and stayed very still. Without any light, Ash had to rely on his instincts to what was around him. Where was he? In a bed. Ok. He was warm. He was under a blanket- "Oh." He was safe and in his apartment. And he had been watching videos with Eiji. As his eyes adjusted, he could just about make out the silhouette of his closest friend's head on the pillow next to him. And his arm wrapped around him. Heavy.

'I'm not trapped.'

He stayed still, looking at his friend. Fast asleep, peaceful, like nothing was wrong with the world. How he wished he could be more like Eiji at times. To have people who loved him for him, and could make his own choices, define his own destiny... He sighed. Maybe one day Eiji would show him Japan, and show him what it was like to live a life outside of crime. Just live... normally.

'What a wish...' He thought, and grimaced knowing how impossible that wish was, almost embarrassed to have thought it, so he closed his eyes again to try and make it go away.

But maybe it wasn't so stupid. After all, against all odds here was Eiji. This amazing guy was here with him. Maybe it could happen. He wanted it; he was sure Eiji wanted it too.

'I just have to keep you safe,' Ash tilted his head forward, just lightly touching Eiji's. ' _Cold. He's cold. He's not under the blanket._ '

He had two options. One, wake him up and send him to his own bed. But... he didn't want to. Eiji was sleeping soundly, and cuddling him. And, Ash felt safe enveloped in his hold.

He'd never slept next to someone who made him feel secure and wanted, with no ulterior motives. Someone who saw the best in him.

Someone who didn't want to use and abuse him.

So, it was option two. He slowly and carefully maneuvered the blanket over the two of them, and gently wriggled closer. Maybe he was feeling selfish, using this poor sleeping man for his security under the pretense of keeping him warm. Was that wrong of him? Perhaps. But, maybe this time, that was ok. "Stay by my side," he whispered, and fell back to sleep.

******

The early morning light shone through the blinds, onto Eiji's face, making him stir. He squeezed his eyes shut, before slowly opening them, and finding himself not only face to face with Ash, but in a warm embrace. He realised he had his arm over Ash and sometime in the night, Ash had also snuggled in, wrapped his arm around Eiji, and intertwined their legs in a full body cuddle.

Knowing what he knew about Ash, he didn't think he would feel this comfortable with the situation. Hugs when upset was one thing, but cuddling while unconscious might make him feel uneasy...

Reluctantly, he tried to move.

"Nnng..." Ash whinged sleepily, and pulled Eiji closer, nuzzling his head into Eiji's neck. Eiji couldn't help but smile, and enjoy the fact that Ash wanted him there. He softly stroked the back of Ash's head, and could hear his breathing becoming slower as he went back into a deeper sleep. Ash was content, and that's all he could ask for.

How would Ash feel about this when he woke up? He didn't know. But he figured it didn't harm them to stay like this a little longer. "Forever," he wished aloud, and closed his eyes once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's unusual for me to write something that isn't drama or smut, so I hope I pulled this off ok.  
> Thanks again to Heliocat for editing and spell checking!
> 
> Kudos/comments always appreciated :)


End file.
